But there's always tomorrow
by Lady Lenore
Summary: Munch plays a pratical joke on Fin....
1. Chapter 1

But there's always tomorrow….

Disclaimer: I do not own any L&O: SVU characters.

Munch sat at his desk, the light pooling over the files he was going over. Everyone else was gone. Olivia had a date, Elliot was visiting his kids, and even Dr.Huang left at midnight. This surprised Munch, because for some absurd reason he though Huang just lived at his office. Someone had to do the paperwork, and Fin, his ever reliable partner, mysteriously disappeared when Cragen asked for volunteers. Which left him.

Damn that Fin, Munch thought as he finished the last of the paperwork. He checked his watch. It was 2:00 am. Closing the file, he got up, his back muscles complaining all the way. I'm really too old for this job, Munch thought ruefully. But he knew he wouldn't quit, he never did.

As he passed Finns desk, he had a sudden flash of inspiration. Trying hard not to giggle, and looking very much like a schoolboy pulling a prank on his teacher, he fiddled with the knob at the bottom of the chair. Finns going to get a nasty surprise, Munch thought gleefully.

The next day...  
Fin walked into the precinct, four coffees precariously perched on one hand and a box of donuts on the other. Why do I always get stuck getting the coffee, he thought grumpily. And Munch was looking especially happy today, which annoyed Fin even more. "What the hell are you so happy about?" he demanded. Munch just smirked" Ohhh, nothing." Giving Munch a glare Fin went to sit down and...  
The chair collapsed under him. Coffee spilled all over him and donuts went flying. When he came up he was quite the spectacle, with a coffee cup on his head and donuts and coffee all over him. Munch was at the door, his shoulders shaking in silent laughter. "JOHN!" Fin roared as he charged at Munch. But he slipped on coffee and fell flat on his face, much to the delight of Munch and the other detectives. Even Huang started cracking up, until a glare from Finn silenced him. By the time Fin got up Munch was gone, his laughter still echoing in the hall.

Damn that Munch, Fin thought. He may have gotten me today, but there was always tomorrow...


	2. Chapter 2 Revenge

But there's always tomorrow…..

A/N: This actually was originally supposed to be a one shot. But what the people want the people get! Enjoy

Chapter 2: Revenge

Fin walked in to the crowded donut shop. Usually he hated that he was always the one who got the coffee and donuts, but today he was glad. _Damn you John _he thought angrily _I'll get you back for ruining my favorite shirt. Not to mention humiliating me in front of the entire precinct._ Fin started laughing maniacally as he thought of his brilliant plan, apparently not noticing the people edging slowly away from him. Fin ordered the usual, one glazed donut for him, one jelly filled for Olivia, one plain for Elliot, and one powdered one for John. Taking the box to a table, he opened the box and took a bottle out of his pocket. The label read 'Laxative'. _I wasn't in the Narcs unit for nothing. _He thought as he gently crushed the pills and sprinkled it onto the powdered donut….

_At the precinct:_

Olivia groaned as she looked at the paper work surrounding her. She had been working for three hours straight, and she barely had made a dent in it. _Where was Fin with the damn coffee! _She thought grumpily. Across from her Elliot was whistling a cheery tune, which he stopped midway as he withered under her ferocious glare. Just then Fin walked into the precinct, a strangely gleeful look on his face. Olivia practically attacked him, ripping the holder in half and taking a coffee. Gulping it down, she yelped as the coffee burned her mouth. Desperate to cool her mouth off, she grabbed the nearest donut, which happened to be the powdered one. "Olivia" John whined. "That was my donut!" Olivia ignored him as she polished off the donut. A strange look passed on her face, and she suddenly rushed to the bathroom. Elliot, who until then was trying hard not to stare at her butt and had no idea what was going on said "Wow, I never knew she was that strong!" Fin had an almost disappointed look on his face ignored Elliot completely and told John, who was still whining about his donut, to shut up. "But you don't understand." He whined "I can only take my pills with powdered donuts." "Pills? What pills?" Fin asked. Munch handed him a small bottle filled with white pills. The label read _Anti Alien pills _'Ah, Placebo pills' Fin thought. These pills were in fact nothing but sugar, but made the person feel as if they were taking medication. "Don't worry John." Fin said slowly to him as if he were a child. "We'll go get a powdered donut okay?" John sniffled slightly and nodded.

_Meanwhile:_

Olivia staggered out of the bathroom. After about an hour having her butt glued to the seat of the toilet, she was finally done. Behind her a cop went into the bathroom. A moment later he came out, chocking and gagging. Olivia didn't notice. Her mind was on one thing, revenge. Thinking carefully, she considered who would do such a thing. Elliot? No, he's too stupid. I know! She thought suddenly, it was Cragen. How her mind came up with Cragen who knows, seeing as he wasn't even in the precinct at the moment. _What should I do to get revenge? _She thought to herself. Suddenly getting a great idea, she giggled as she hatched her evil plan.

Dr.Huang, who has been watching the whole thing, considered briefly straightening this mess. _Nah _he thought _This is too good to pass up. Maybe I'll go get some popcorn.._

Elliot, who still had no idea what was going on, doodled happily on his paperwork.

A/N: I know, I made the characters slightly OOC. I just couldn't resist  
. I've also decided to let the reviewers decide what Olivia should do to Cragen. I was thinking Viagra in his drink at a meeting, but send me suggestions.


	3. Chapter 3 Licorice, Liquor andLadies?

Chapter 3: Licorice, Liquor and…Ladies?

A/N: Wow, thanks for all the great reviews! I never knew this story would be so popular . Now, on to the story…..

**SVU squadroom, 3:00am:**

Olivia slipped undetected into the captain's office. It was child's play really; the officers were used to her staying up late at the precinct and thought nothing of it. Going behind the captain's desk, she rummaged through his drawers. There was a half drunken bottle of rum, result of the captain's not so secret 'secret' drinking problem, a stack of Sports Illustrated magazines, the newest swimsuit edition on top, and a can of hair growing spray. While this greatly interested Olivia, especially the magazines, it was not what she was looking for. Rummaging further, she exclaimed in triumph as she found her prize. It was a small box, filled with the captain's favorite red licorice. Taking the licorice out of the box, she then took out a package hidden in hr coat. _Jungs Hot Licorice _was a specialty at her local market. Taken alone, and you'll have a burning mouth, throat and stomach for hours, and all food will taste like paste for a week. Taken with alcohol, and you'll be incoherent and in pain for hours, and your taste buds will be numb for two weeks. Olivia snickered as she put the identical looking licorice in the box. Making sure everything was back in place, she slipped out of the office.

**Cragens Office, 8:00am:**

Cragen sighed as he slumped in his chair. Running his hands through his nonexistent hair, he groaned as he thought of the meeting ahead. Some big shots from higher up were coming to question Cragen about the state of the squad. If everything goes well, the worst that can happen is some budget cuts. If not, then he might have to fire some people, which Cragen did not want to do. He took a big swig from his bottle of rum, knowing he will definitely need the buzz. _Maybe some licorice will help too _he thought as he took out the small box. Taking a licorice out, he took a huge bite out of hit….And yelped in pain as a burning sensation spread through his mouth, down his throat and into his belly. Yelling in pain, he took the rum out and downed it in one gulp. Suddenly pain exploded in his stomach and he ran in the hallway, right into the big shot he was supposed to be meeting. "Nyaaaah!" He yelled as he gestured wildly, trying desperately to communicate that he needed help. "What! Jimmy's stuck in a well! I'll save him!" the man yelled as he rushed off to save Jimmy from the horribly well. Meanwhile Cragen, still in pain, rushed off into the squadroom…

Meanwhile, in the squadroom….

Munch stared intently at the phone. "I'm telling you" he said to Fin "it has to be aliens. The phone hasn't ringed in three days. That's not natural." "Maybe they're all taking a break." Fin said sarcastically. "Where do you get these ideas anyway?" Munch handed him a book, _101 ways too know aliens are taking over your life. _"Man, I can't believe you actually read this junk." He said disgustingly as he flipped through the pages. _#53: A strange bald man yelling incoherently about licorice comes running across the room. _

_Pssht like that's ever going to happen _Fin thought. Just then, Cragen came rushing through the room. "Nyaaah, hedk, jehf licorice!" He yelled as he rushed through the room and out the door. "Hey can I borrow this after you?" Fin asked in awe. He had a feeling he had just became a believer.

Elliot was currently gnawing on his pen.

_A/N: Made this chapter a little longer than I intended, and since Cragen is currently in immense pain thanks to Olivia, I will plot his revenge in the next chapter. You'll just have to wait till then :P. _


	4. Chapter 4 Retribution

Chapter 4: Retribution

_A/N: Sorry I didn't update sooner. I just realized I had to do this project before school, and I've been scrambling to get it done. Damn state education laws….Well, here is the next chappie. Enjoy !_

Cragen miserably munched on his red licorice. It was more out of habit then pleasure, seeing as for the last 3 days everything as tasted like paste. He stared at Munch fixedly, who was as of now eating a cheeseburger, one of Cragen's favorite food. He moaned as munch took a bite out of the juicy meat, he could almost taste it.

Munch was about to take another bite of the burger, when he noticed Cragen, who was watching him with an almost orgasmic pleasure. He put down the burger, creeped out by the strange Cragen. He then turned to Fin, who was watching a cup if Iced tea with an unwavering stare. "What the hell is with the Captain?" Munch exclaimed "He's starting to creep me out." "I dunno, he's been like that the past three days." Fin answered, his eyes never leaving the glass. "I think I have a connection with this ice tea" he said "I feel as if in an alternate life somewhere, I was ice tea." After giving his partner a strange look, Munch resumed eating his burger, stopping midway when Cragen resumed his fixated stare…

Olivia stared at the Captain, who was still staring at Munch. Sweat poured from her face. _Shit _she though _what the hell was I thinking. _If the captain found out she was the ones who mixed up the licorice, she was a dead women. _Must divert attention from me…But how…_

Casey, wearing the usual hideous outfit with the usual hideous hair, looked around frantically for the negatives for the picture of her drunk at that Christmas party…

Elliot sat as his desk, playing with a paper airplane he made.

Cragen sat as his desk fuming. _Who would do this too me_ he thought as he groaned. He looked around the precinct. Munch? No, not even he would have the balls to do that. Fin? No, too much of a wuss. Elliot? No, he's too stupid…

I know! He though suddenly. Casey! It made perfect sense. She has had it out for him ever since she found out he took pictures of the Christmas party; the negatives were still in his desk. He grinned as he thought of the perfect plan. Opening his drawer, he took out the invitations too the commissioners cocktail party. He took Caseys invitation, ran it through his scanner, and tweaked some of words. _Casey is going to get a nasty surprise _he thought maliciously…


	5. Chapter 5 Cocktail Madness

**Chapter 5: **Cocktail Madness!

_A/N: Eck, sorry it took so long to update, school started and I've been getting uber amounts of HW. . Well, here's the next chappie, enjoy _

Olivia picked up the invitation lying on her desk. It was written on thick creamy paper with a golden engraving on it.

_You are cordially invited to the commissioner's annual grand ball to commemorate the hard work you have put in this year. Men are expected to wear suits and ties. Women are expected to wear a cocktail dress. Come with an appetite, it is a dinner party. _

Olivia groaned as she read the invitation. Every year they have this ball. Every year she goes out to buy an expensive cocktail dress, just to eat food she suspected was from the cafeteria and watered down drinks. It was mandatory; no one would dare skip out on it lest they incur the commissioner's wrath. _Just another_ _boring event _she thought….

Casey spotted an invitation lying on her desk. Picking it up, she saw it was on creamy white paper with flaming red engraving.

_You are cordially invited to the commissioner's costume party. The theme is: James Bond girl. We will have a contest to see who has the best costume. _

Casey felt confused as she read the invitation. It was December, why would they have a costume party now? Well, she better do it, lest she incurs his wrath…..

_Later that night:_

The ball was just as Olivia expected. People milled around, looking uncomfortable in suits and dresses. In the middle was a dance floor, where some people half heartedly danced to the music. Olivia, looking stunning in a used black cocktail dress with a slit down the leg, was dancing with a very happy munch, who was wearing the usual black suit. Elliot took turns either stuffing himself with shrimp cocktails or looking mournfully at the couple. Finn, who was borderline drunk, kept trying to pick up women just to get slapped in the face. All in all, it was a usual ball that is until Casey came in. She walked in wearing a hot red leather bikini, with stiletto heels and a whip. Her hair was styled to look wild, and she wore heavy makeup. The room fell silent as every man gaped at Casey, whose face now matched her bikini. The commissioner's face rivaled her, turning a deep plum color.

_Shit, shit, shit! _Casey thought as she nervously drank a cocktail. Her aim was to get as drunk as possible so she could forget this night. This was hard, seeing as the drinks were all watered down. The men were still all gaping at her, and some even started pinching her ass, until she started giving them kicks with her nasty stiletto heels. _Who would do this to me? _She thought as tears pricked her eyes. She scanned the room. Elliot? No, he's too dumb… I know! She thought. Munch! He's always never liked me. But what to do for revenge…. Getting a perfect idea, she started to giggle insanely. It was time t give some friends a call…

_So? Hate it? Love it? press the pretty purple button and tell me!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_A/N: Well I finally escaped the evil grasp of homework, so I have time to get chapter 6 done. I'm glad you guys like it so much! Keep sending those reviews! _

It was the night after the ball. Fin was drinking cup after cup of coffee in an attempt to lessen the splitting headache while rubbing the angry red mark on his face. He didn't remember how he got it, but it seemed to strangely be in the shape of a hand. Elliot alternated between rushing to the bathroom from food poisoning and gazing mournfully into a cup of coffee. Olivia and Munch were playing a game of footsie under the desk. Dr. Huang was baffled as he found a piece of lingerie in his car. He then remembered seeing Munch and Olivia coming out of his car looking very satisfied and proceeded to throw up in his car. Cragen was in his office sending pictures of Casey to magazines, an evil grin on his face.

Casey tried not to grimace as another wave of pain ran through her. Everything was going according to plan. Now to lure the target.

"Munch, you're needed in the interrogation room."

Looking mournfully at Olivia, he followed Casey as they went into the interrogation room.

Munch went into the interrogation room. He heard a click as the door was locked. He looked in the darkened room for a light switch. Finding it, he fumbled it on, and instantly regretted coming into the room. There, in a semicircle, were his four ex-wives.

"We've been waiting for you John."

John let out a bloodcurdling scream.

_Meanwhile….._

Olivia cocked her head as she heard a faint sound. "What is that?" She asked Fin. "I dunno, it sound like some sort of dieing animal…"

Casey merely smiled.

_Eh, I know this chapter is short, but I didn't have much time. . _

_Please Review!_

_Mage_


	7. Chapter 7 war

**Chapter 7- Its War**

Disclaimer: I do not own any L&O: SVU characters.

_A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, I was busy writing my drabble series. _

John gasped as he finally made it out of the interrogation room. His glasses were eschewed, and scratch marks were on his arms. Stumbling down the hall, all he saw was red._ I'm going to massacre someone! _He thought as he half stormed half stumbled down into the precinct. And he knew just who had done it.

Fin stared intently at the glass of iced tea, still convinced he could communicate with it. Olivia rolled her eyes "Give it up Fin, it'll never happen."

_Do not listen to the stupid mortal _the ice tea said _soon we shall take over the world!_

Cragen was in his office reading a copy of _Wild Work Place Vixens, _an obviously altered photo of Casey on the cover.

Elliot was playing with lint from his ears.

Munch stormed up to Fin, knocking over the glass of iced tea. It screamed in pain as it shattered on the floor _I shall come back for you! _It said in its last dieing moments.

"Fin!" He roared in pure fury.

"Munch!" Fin roared back, mad that he killed his best friend.

"John." Said Olivia, a warning note in her voice.

"Elliot!" Elliot said delightedly.

They all started arguing, each convinced another did the prank. Eventually Cragen joined the argument. Casey, having just walked in, was dragged into the fight.

"You locked me in with my ex-wives!"

"What? No I didn't! Besides, you rigged my chair!"

"Yea, well you didn't have to resort to that!'

"Well who put the laxatives in my donuts!" Olivia cut in.

As the raged on, they came to realize that it was all just one big understanding. Huang, watching them start make peace, knew he had to do something.

"Wait!" he yelled "I know how we can fix everything."

"I propose…a prank war day!"

Now it was war.


End file.
